TheFlyingSeal
TheFlyingSeal is a user who is somewhat well known around the forums, and considered a "classic" user. She has become less active though. First Years on the Site TheFlyingSeal first came across darkSpyro when she was eleven. Looking for cheat codes, she encountered darkSpyro and found the site was loaded with information about Spyro games. The forum left a good first impression on her, and in 09/06/2010, she created her own account. The FlyingSeal first tried to sign up with different usernames, including "Ericav630" and "DragonLover630", but to no avail. Afterwards she decided to base her username on a recent game she played with her neighbor. She started out as an average, semi-active user and didn’t find herself to be too annoying to other users in her early years of activity. Roleplaying Originally she didn't post much and only created a few topics. On darkSpyro she got acquainted to an older user called black dragon. They started discussing until their discussion turned into something resembling roleplaying. black dragon later asked TheFlyingSeal if she could role play with her, and TheFlyingSeal decided to give it a go. This eventually lead TheFlyingSeal to become very active in the Role Playing section. Later on she found more friends, and eventually became a well-respected user among the roleplayers of darkSpyro. Over time she started to post actively in the Stuff and Nonsense board, leaving her most active days of roleplaying behind. At some point TheFlyingSeal practically left the forum, because she found the roleplays getting more repetitive with each passing day. Not only that, but she found that people were "greedy for romance", something she didn't like. Hate/Fan Club Wars and T.A.C TheFlyingSeal once unintentionally managed to start a large flame war on the forum. As a younger user she hated the Twilight Saga, and decided to create a "club" for people that felt the same, while still acting reasonable about it. She called it: “Twilight Abusement Club”(or T.A.C for short). The idea took a big leap, and soon T.A.C became well known among other darkSpyro users. Eventually Twilight fans started lashing out at them, creating unwanted tension between them and T.A.C. TheFlyingSeal tried her best to keep the situation under control, but to no avail. A flame war took place, resulting in an unfortunate series of events which lead to many users creating their own hate topics. At this point dark52 was forced to take action and delete most of the topics. T.A.C was also closed later on. Present Day TheFlyingSeal thinks that when it comes to the Spyro franchise, darkSpyro holds a lot of useful information. She finds that as a whole the site has a lot of potential, though sometimes, as a result of all the fighting, she likes to call darkSpyro, dramaSpyro. In her opinion the community of darkSpyro acts as single huge family, and she finds that to be the reason as to why she is so attracted to it. She is also really good friends with Greeny, who thinks extremely highly of her. Category:Users Category:Community